politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Honourable Empire of Sophia
Sophia, the mighty nation that shall live in the heart of those who built her forevermore'' '''The constitution Formation of the Republic 26/03/14 In the beginning there were two; DrDanzan and Admiralbubbles. They fled the Persians and swore never to bow down to a mortal man. Luck was on their side and as the clouds parted in the horizon they saw a majestic land. Full of life and rich in treasures beyond their wildest imaginations. Light shone down on them filtering through the green canopy and as it set they battled the native fauna for what seemed two or more sleepless days and nights. Underneath the bedrock was where they found shelter. Making camp and finding food was their only mission on that following day. Many days and nights followed this way. The terrors in the night always finding an entrance into their meagre living quarters. It was on this day they began to build. In between skirmishes with the foe they constructed this colossal building. Creating it from the ground up, an effort which only a god could equal. Night-time became easier. The towering walls kept the foe outt. It was on the tenth day when Fuzzizrekt arrived, a pillar parting the mists of time. Across the lands word spread of the three heroes who vanquished the enemy and they formed from then on The Republic of Sophia. Triumph was theirs at last as the last wooden block was nailed to the roof. It had been completed. The building which would stand the test of time. If you ever choose to visit the land which these three call home. You best be warned; not all who enter leave alive. The Great Fire 31/03/14 On March 31, 2014, the Capitol building was struck by lighting and the resulting fire caused significant damage to the building and surrounding areas. As a testimony to the spirit of perseverance of the Sophian people, the building was soon rebuilt and improved, and remains in majesty and glory. The War on Colomican Thievery 03/04/14 On 03/04/14, the Federal Reserve Bank of ROS was found to be broken into and a large sum of diamonds were stolen. After investigating the snitch block, it was found that Colomican forces were responsible for the break-in and theft. After numerous ultimatums to return the diamonds met no reply, the Republic of Sophia was forced into a conflict in order to retrieve the diamonds lost. Colomica was no match for the combined power and strategic skills of the citizens of the Republic*. In the end the Colomican undersea base was emptied and flooded, and an auxiliary base was also burnt to the ground. The Sophian Invasion of Cascadia 09/04/14 '''''Background'' Following the diplomatic tension that arose due to the accidental raid on Cascadia, the Sophian government was left in a precarious situation with a potential enemy preparing for war. Deeply concerned with the new alliance between Cascadia and Britain, the political change to a communist dictatorship within Cascadia, as well as the recent attack on Prussia by SRHF with a weapon of mass destruction (wither), and with intelligence that Cascadia was constructing the same weapon, the Sophian government began drawing out plans for a pre-emptive strike. ''War Declared '' The Republic of Sophia declared war on Cascadia and Britain at 9PM AEST on April 8th 2014. The attack began an hour later. A comment from the Sophian President, Admiralbubbles, indicates that the objective of the invasion was to 'completely and utterly neutralise any Cascadian ability to make war against the Republic of Sophia.' ''The Raid On Britain'' Sophian forces first began scouting for Britain after it was discovered that the faction had negative power. Soon thereafter, the forces found Britain uninhabited, and began targeting strategic locations for search and destruction. The raid was brief, and the goal was for shock and awe. ''Operation Wrath of Zeus (Battle of Cascadia)'' After Britain was neutralised, the Sophian forces began marching on Cascadia and reached it quickly. Search and destroy was immediately carried out after discovering Cascadia too was in negative power. All weapons and war materials were found and seized. More importantly, several portals were destroyed to hinder any ability to produce a wither. Land at strategic locations were also seized and materials that could be used to exchange for weapons were also destroyed or seized. In the middle if the operation, the Cascadian Seany logged into the server. Sophian forces were able to neutralise Seany several times, decreasing Cascadian power further, allowing Sophian forces to claim further strategic locations. After being killed several times, Seany stopped logging in. The Battle of Cascadia left the Cascadian economy crippled and brings its very existence into question. ''Operation Continual Vigilance'' Following the battle, the ongoing mission of the Sophian military is to monitor and eliminate the Cascadian threat. The mission also includes the upgrade of Sophian defence against any further aggression. After the Battle of Sophia (Below), the operation also started to focus on the SRHF threat. '''The Battle of Sophia 09/04/14 On April 9 2014, the Sophian capital, Sophia suffered a sudden and unprovoked attack from a coalition headed by the Socialist Repulic of Honest Farmers (SRHF). The attack was allegedly the response to Operation Wrath of Zeus, however, the large amount of wealth taken indicates it's a war for SRHF dominance and expansion. Sophia's walls were breached and SRHF forces poured into the city. Defenders fought the invaders valiantly but were unable to hold the city against a much larger force and under surprise. SRHF used WMDs (Wither of Mass Destruction) on the city, leaving it heavily damaged. In addition to this, x-ray hacks are suspected to have been used to discover hidden vaults. Several vaults impossible to destroy on claimed land were also bombed, leaving the circumstances extremely suspicious. After the battle, the Sophian government considered the city lost, and began to regroup and locate new locations for a capital, which led to the Sophian Protection of Nova. Operation Righteous Retribution 12/04/14 Operation Righteous Retribution was carried out by the military of the Republic of Sophia against the SRHF on April 12, 2014. The operation was a response to the attack on the Sophian Capital, Sophia. RoS recovered all wealth taken during the Battle of Sophia, as well as extra spoils of war. SRHF suffered heavy damage within its city, with portions of land claimed by RoS. '''''Background On April 9, 2014, a coalition headed by the SRHF attacked the Sophian capital, Sophia. The attack was allegedly a response to the earlier attack on Cascadia by RoS. However, the large amount of wealth taken by SRHF indicates that it simply needed an excuse to invade RoS, and had no interest of its so-called allies. After the attack, Sophian forces conducted extensive reconnaisance for the location of SRHF. It was eventually located early on April 12, and military operations in the area soon began. The Initial Raid'' The city was defended by high, layered walls. The Sophian forces were able to breach the wall eventually and entered the city. Among entrance, all wealth taken from Sophia was soon located and captured among SRHF's own wealth. Among captured items are SRHF's arms and armors. The forces proceeded to destroy buildings and vital infrastructures which could contribute to the SRHF war effort. As the forces made deeper into the city, several TNT cannons were constructed to destroy targets, including animal farms, automated cookers, and a mob grinder. These infrastructures either suffered severe damage or were completely destroyed. ''Cowardice'''' During the raid, Jammit999 of SRHF was online to defend the city. However, after seeing the approach of Sophian forces, he deserted his post and ran away. This act of cowardice further encouraged the Sophian onslaught. After futile struggles from the remaining SRHF force led by Jammit999, they were successful neutralized by the Sophian force through the fencing off of their respective spawn points, hence effectively eradicating any further possible attempt of resistance. At the conclusion of the operation the Sophian force then moved on to a systematic search & destroy that aims to completely render all other accessible resources and infrastructures redundant as a cautionery act to those who dared commit anti-Sophian crime. The Sophian government are currently waiting on SRHF to declare their surrender and issue a formal apology to the entire server and provide restitution for the wealth wrongfully appropriated from Republic of Sophia. To the claim made by SHRF that a declaration of war was never made. SHRF made a declaration of war against us under http://politicraft.wikia.com/wiki/SRHF_Declaration_2, including the provision that 'this conflict shall continue until RoS agrees to post on the /pol/iticraft wiki a full apology for their actions'. No such apology was issued, and as such our attack was part of the continuing conflict. This shows SHRF struggling to find a shade of strength or integrity in the war that continues to ensue. Formation of The Empire 23/04/14 To Be Written. Response to SRHF Agression 25/04/14 April 25, 2014, is a day that shall be remembered in ignominy. The Honourable Empire of Sophia was suddenly and deliberately attacked by forces of the SRHF. The men of the Empire fought bravely, but were overpowered when those who are now our enemies unleashed their wither of mass destruction. The enemy used unlawful warfare to overpower our peaceful empire, no doubt in a wretched attempt to rob the wealth of the Empire and spread their ideologies of infamy and evil. The attack was unprovoked, which left our soldiers no time to prepare for the battle that they did not know was to ensue. However- The Empire of Sophia is a proud one, and will continue to fight the enemy whenever and wherever we encounter them. We will fight with honour for the sake of justice and the goodness found in righteous judgement and vindication. If the Empire of Sophia lasts for a thousand years, men will still say, ‘this was our finest hour.’ The Economic War 27/04/14 It was during the night “man go fart” (Mangofart) stumbled upon the construction of Sophia’s developing empire. A shout echoed throughout the server as Pholog sighted the vindictive man wandering below. There was little admiralbubbles could do as he responded to the call. Bang, the drums of war began to sound, as blocks of tnt were fired into the Sophian sand walls which towered as high as the eye could see. The plan was then formed within the Sophian council, the plan which would in time produce them wealth beyond their wildest dreams. As the SRHF pawn Mangofart expelled vast quantities of TNT against a sand wall which was protecting nothing. Phog and admiral decided to buy themselves much needed time. They shouted to Mango and as they did they fired upon him, these arrows they knew would not harm Mango but they would indeed distract the poor fellow. Mango ceased his attack and decided to use the time he won from attacking Sophia unaware and play a game with admiral. This game, to the Sophian councils awe lasted four solid minutes allowing for the bait to unfold. Phog quickly sorted out the chests retrieving all valuable items and porting them to the higher levels of the sky base. As admiral received phogs confirmation this was done he tripped and stumbled in a freezing of FPS over the side of the sky base. As admiral fell he knew he was hurtling towards his death so he released of all his items such that mango would not be able to collect them all without expending more precious time. The plan then came into effect, to force an economic victory. Following admirals death the Sophian forces dispersed into the surrounding world. With the valuables of the Sophian empire safe they knew that all further attempts by Mango to damage their base would do nothing but cause SRHF to loose valuable items. “Mango the underachiever” as he soon came to be known then did a great and unexpected thing he hit the ender pearl into the Sophian sky base. This would seal his fate forever. In the rush of war pumping with adrenaline DrDanzan approached Mango with the intention of seeking peaceful outcomes. The underachiever slayed him on the spot and soon after realised he was to be trapped within the Sophian base until his death. It took admiralbubbles 4 hours to prepare for the fight which would approach one he knew he would have to win. With his armour donned and potions brewed, he prayed to the gods, the very gods which proved to help him slay “the underachiever”. The 1v1 battle started with the consumption of god apples and strength potions of both sides. Admiral knew he was at a disadvantage as he only had a sharp 3 sword to Mangos sharp 5, but none the less he fought. The boots came off Mango followed by his helmet and with victory in sight admiral plunged his blade into the chest of Mango dealing the final blow. To admirals amazement he received 36 god apples upon Mangos death. Mangofart - The underachiever Profit tally: Victory - THEOS Mr.Kopa, The Helen of Politicraft 30/04/14 Stricken by his pervasive love for Mr. Kopa, our venerable emperor, AdmiralBubbles chased tirelessly across the land to find he who embodies everything the emperor ever dreamt of. Eventually, an idea took root in his greedy little mind. In accordance with ancient Greek literature, from whose language our empire derived her namesake, AdmiralBubbles executed an order which would rival that of Paris of Troy and crown Mr. Kopa the Helen of Politicraft. Fuelled by AdmiralBubbles twisted affection, war was waged between the two nations; THEOS and MSF. At this point however it must be made clear that tis not a war for conquest, for expansion nor for power, not in the archetypal sense. It is a war for love, for the emperor's desire that consumed his entire being when not slaked. Tis a holy war fought in the spirit of our ancient ancestor, the King of Gods, Zeus, in the sense that all price shall be payed for the sake of uniting the phallus of one man with what he so wishes. And so on the eve of 30th of April, an offical declaration of war was issued; an ultimatum, if you may. Shall MSF fail to produce Mr. Kopa, ready to offer himself to AdmiralBubbles in both body and soul, the Empire shall stop at nothing in order to seize what should rightfully be hers. Inconceivably, MSF failed to comply with what should be a reasonable and humble request. Instead, they hastily denounced the gesture of goodwill (for what better than marriage in uniting two nations?) and flagrantly denied. In punishing the detriment of the sacrosanct love the emperor harboured, MSF was destroyed, with a large wooden horse erected outside of the ruins that was MSF's pathetic excuse of a base. Mr. Kopa was seized and violated for days until the emperor grew discontent with his newly loosened orifices. It is unclear who the next target will be, but the good people of Politicraft, heed my words: shall the emperor grant you the honour of receiving him into you, you mustn't deny. Resistance is futile, tis a gift from the heavens above that mere mortals shall only gratefully accept. Let Mr. Kopa be a warning to y'all. The Vanquishing of /int/ 05/05/14 It was the 2nd day of the month when Indian joined the world, he arrived in the ocean and started complaining. Admiralbubbles with a big heart welcomed him into his lands a gesture which he presented sparingly. THEOS was to be Indian’s new home a place where he would be able to thrive, this gesture unfortunately was met with a turned shoulder. Indian then left and created /int/, only 400 blocks away from the Sophian Empire, this in itself was threatening so from then on THEOS vowed they would keep a close eye upon it. Admiral travelled there baring gifts of diamonds and bonemeal, even with these unbinding gifts Indian did not accept the protection of THEOS. This continued on for a long time until to the amazement of the Sophian guard Indian decided to blame them for the slaughter of their livestock. It was almost as if the Sophian Empire was interested in the feeble cows which /int/ had stored. So that day admiral declared war. And on the next hour he stuck killing Indian 3 times then trapping him within his own walls. THEOS was still strong with the message, “we will not harm your lands if you accept our protection”. As if as soon as the kind offer passed his lips Indian refused it. Admiral then left to pursue his education leaving Indian trapped. However Indian decided to disband /int/ escape then recreate it in an act of cowardice. Thus forcing the Sophian people to continue the assault of /int/ until its people desire to fight no more and accept Sophian protection. The Fall of THEOS 06/05/14 Following the discovery of concrete evidence proving biased interference by the server administrator, KenneyTh which confirmed him as a member of the server's tyrannical faction, SRHF, war was waged on all factions by the Emperor, AdmiralBubbles. The declaration was intended on sending the last solemn cry that shall reverberate throughout the server - though injustice is evident, foul play was made obvious, the good people of THEOS shall stand firm against the tide of maleficence laden upon the mighty empire. However, we were not now the strength which in the old days moved Earth and Heaven; the valiant effort of those who dedicated their time and effort to the vanquishing of SRHF before the server reset (proven in hindsight that it was brought on as a result of SRHF's total defeat) this time proved no match to KenneyTh's blatant display of corruption. Though the courage of men may be have failed in this final hour, good people of Politicraft, know this: we will not concede defeat. We will fight, and fight to the last drop of blood in our veins. Our passion shall burn long after our blood runs stale. Our spirit shall live on in those united with us through our cause. THEOS may be no more, but we will live forever in the memories of others.